Mujercitas
by Annie-Sall
Summary: Basada en los encantadores personajes de louis M. Alccot, imaginemos ahora a Jo y sus hermanas en un mundo merdeador...


Como saben nos encontramos en por tanto la historia es mía pero los personajes no, así que ni siquiera habría necesidad de escribir esto .dicho esto comencemos

Mujercitas

Capitulo I

Amy no había podido pegar ojo en todo la noche y con razón, ese día iniciaba sus clases en Hogwarts tenía tanta ilusión con que se llegara el día y sus tres hermanas mayores ya iban al colegio ella tenía que pasar todo el año en casa sola ayudando a mamá con la casa, pero este sería un año diferente.

-Anda Beth despierta!!- Amy daba pequeños brinquitos en la cama de su hermana

-Ya voy, ya voy

-Hey pulguita! Deja de molestar a Beth- le dijo Jo desde el marco de la puerta, tenia los brazos entrelazados y las piernas medio cruzadas más parecía un chico que una dama.

-Hay Jo es que no aguanto la emoción- chillo exasperada

-deberías calmarte Amy, con esas actitudes empiezas a parecerte a Jo- la aludiida bufó en son de protesta ante la mención de Meg, su hermana mayor- Mamá me ha mandado a buscarlas quiere que bajen a desayunar.

Ellas eran las cuatro hermanas Marsh, Margareth o Meg como solían llamarla todos tenía 16 años era muy estudiosa y responsable, en cambio Josephine o Jo si que era un problema acababa de cumplir 15 años se comportaba como un muchacho le gustaban las bromas y una infinidad de cosas que para sus hermanas resultaban tremendamente masculinas, quería ser escritora de grande así que cuando no se le encontraba haciendo alguna broma estaba leyendo alguna novela, Elizabeth o Beth era demasiado seria y tímida, ella preferiría quedarse en casa tocando el piano que ir al colegio le costaba trabajo hacer amigos por su forma de ser tenía 13 años y por ultimo la pequeña Amy de 11 años presumía siempre de sus perfectos rizos rubios, siempre se empeñaba por parecer femenina y con clase, quería lucir con una señorita intachable.

-Niñas prometan que escribirán nomás llegan a la escuela- dijo su padre ya en la estación - principalmente tu Amy -dijo sonriéndole a la más pequeña de sus hijas ella lo abrazo

lo prometo papi-

-Descuida Papa. Yo me encargo de cuidar a mis hermanas- menciono Jo como el "hombre de la casa" el señor Marsh sonrió

no lo dudo Josephine, bueno niñas será mejor que suban al tren., no querrán perderlo o si?

Beth se abalanzo sobre su padre apunto de romper en llanto

vamos no te preocupes estarás con tus hermanas- la chica asintió y subió al tren juntos con las demás.

Miren este vagón esta vació, acá podrán estar muy cómodas- dijo Meg

como no te quedas con nosotras?- pregunto Amy

lo siento esque ase tiempo que no veo a mis amigas y además debo ir con los prefectos.-

Meg las dejo solas y Amy se sentó juntó a la ventana y Beth junto a ella.

-Pues creo que yo también me voy- menciono Jo mirando asu hermanitas- estarán bien sin mi?

Anda vete!- reprocho Amy y Jo soltó una risita antes de irse- al fin de que sirven las hermanas mayores? ¿tu no me dejaras no Beth?- Beth negó sutilmente y comenzó a hablarle a Amy sobre las clases y los profesores del colegio.

Al otro lado del tren Cuatro chicos se encontraban charlando

-jajajaj si que a sido un buen verano ¿no lo crees Prongs?

-seh, tendrían que haber visto la cara de snivellus...- James iba empezar a relatar sus aventuras de verano para deleite de Peter cuando la puerta se abrió

-Ey chicos porfin los encuentro!-

-Jo!!- grito Sirius a manera de saludo, James le abrió espacio para que se sentara

-hola a todos- saludo sonriente- Remus que tal el verano?- le pregunto al único merodeador que no parecía muy despierto

perdón Jo has dicho algo?

Nada que si como te la ha as pasado, apuesto que has roto mas de un corazón en el verano- el muchacho se sonrojo

no nada de eso, me la he pasado ayudando a mis padres en casa.

Y se puede saber porque tan tarde señorita?- pregunto Sirius ignorando un poco la respuesta de su amigo.

pfff... es que he tenido que dejar a mis hermanitas en su vagón, hoy inicia Amy de verdad esta nerviosa...-

Jo pasó todo el camino entreteniendo asus amigos rumbo a Hogwarts les explico las bromas estupendas que había planeado para Snape durante el verano y cuando menos pensaron ya estaban entrando al gran comedor.

estoy impaciente por la selección!- manifestó la chica a los merodeadores

Ojala y tu hermana quede en nuestra casa- dijo james

la verdad me gustaría, digo no tengo muy buena relación con Amy, pero como Meg esta en Ravenclaw y Beth en Hufflepuff, me encantaría que por lo menos una de mis hermanitas estuviera conmigo.

Miren ya entraron- dijo Pete apuntando hacia la puerta

Amy si que iba muy nerviosa tenia los puños apretados junto a la tunica y repetía algunas palabras para si sola, Meg la animo desde su mesa sutilmente y Jo le soltó un silbido con un ademán digno de un chico. Poco a poco los niños eran repartidos a las distintas casa hasta que le toco su turno a Amy.

.Marsh Amy-

cuando el sombrero la toco pudo escuchar una vocecilla que resonaba en su cabeza.

pero que distintas son las hermanas Marsh- dijo el sombrero, Amy lo sabia las amigas de su madre no paraban de repetirlos " Oh Mary tus hijas son tan diferentes una de la otra"- esta claro que eres orgullosa, si eso es... ya se

Slytherin!!

-¿Que ha dicho?- pregunto Jo incrédula- es que mi hermana no puede ser una serpiente, tiene que haber un error

el sombrero no se equivoca Jo- la corrigió Remus la chica bufó enfadada Amy camino nerviosamente hasta su nuevo lugar donde Lucius Malfoy le hacia espacio en la mesa.

Bienvenida señorita- dijo este haciendo una leve reverencia lo cual a la niña le pareció "galante"- espero sea mas encantadora que su hermana menciono haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesa Gryffindor donde Jo había armado un verdadero alboroto, Amy se encogió de hombros y por un segundo se pregunto ¿ de verdad ese era su lugar?

Notas: bueno se podrán a ver dado cuenta de que esto es una mezcla entre la historia de Louis M. Alcott y la de J.K Rowling en ningún momento espero que esto se convierta en un fic cubierto de Mary Su. Tratare de serle fiel a la personalidad de las chicas Marsh, sin poderes especiales ni nada por el estilo solo un fic merodeador con un toco de Jo y sus hermanas, espero les guste.

Sinceramente

Annie


End file.
